


《困兽》2

by ziyua



Category: Garou (One-Punch Man) - Fandom, Garou bottom, Garou/Metal Bat (One-Punch Man) - Fandom, Metal Bat (One-Punch Man) - Fandom, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyua/pseuds/ziyua





	《困兽》2

（五）  
饿狼已经不记得他多久没到外面去了。一周？一个月？一年？看来被关起来的时间长了，仿佛连日夜在交替的概念也逐渐被剥夺殆尽。  
连这阳光……也好刺眼。  
像现在这样自由地站在大街上呼吸新鲜的空气，想去哪就去哪，身上还正常地穿着衣服。仿佛一切都恢复到被水龙囚禁以前的日子。  
对了……水龙那个变态老男人……等恢复了力量，一定要把他大卸八块。  
尽管嘴上这么说，但还是直接从变态的衣柜里拿走了一套衣服。饿狼很是嫌弃这种骚不拉几又引人注目的款式，但他自己的衣服早就被水龙撕坏了，也不期待对方会好心地给自己新买一套。 水龙的衣服并不合身，太过宽松了，袖子和腰间布料显得空荡荡的，随意地坠在皮肤上，还散发着一股那家伙身上讨厌的味道。饿狼吸吸鼻子，把袖管和裤管都往上卷好，才让这遮羞布的体感舒适了一些。  
然后，饿狼一脚踢飞了路上的小石头，双手插入裤兜，脑袋飞速运转着接下来的行动打算。  
现在还能去狩猎英雄吗？或者去哪里修炼一阵子？  
反正自己也算是人间蒸发很久了，邦古老爷子，埼玉，金属球棒……什么的，应该都已经把自己忘了吧？  
一时间，也似乎没有可以去的地方。  
“咕——”  
胃不争气地哀鸣，空无一物的消化道胡乱蠕动着，肚皮快要陷进去般，让本就尺寸偏大的裤头更加宽裕。  
“得吃饭……”饿狼重重地摁下胃袋，四处张望了临街商铺，物色起吃霸王餐的对象。他勉力支撑着体力有些不支的身躯，拐过了漫长的两个街角，总算看到张贴了大鱼大肉广告牌的饭馆。  
得救了！  
明明只有几十米的距离而已，但是为什么……感觉好远……  
果然是被禁闭得太久，体力大不如前了吗？  
之后得多锻炼了啊……  
眼前所见逐渐发黑，饿狼垂下的眼皮半遮了瞳孔，摇摇晃晃的街景和路人轮廓越来越无法分辨清楚，那沉重起来的步伐像被万个铅球捆绑，每抬起脚便几乎要打个趔趄。匆匆地逃了出来，差点忘记了被水龙操肿了的下身还在隐隐作痛，肮脏的体液还在沿着腿间往下流淌，被宽松的裤子遮蔽的一片泥泞。  
不过没所谓，只要稍作休息就能恢复……比如吃一顿好的……  
“该死……”可望不可即的饭店大门。“肉……”  
随后水泥地面飞速地正面撞上脸，饿狼双腿软得像泥，倒在了大街中央。在意识飘远之际，仅存的一丝直觉告诉他有两个人在接近这里。不过，感受不到杀意，应该不是来找麻烦的英雄或者怪人吧……？  
那种气息和脚步……有金属武器的声响……  
“……哥哥！快看那个人！”  
是小女孩的声音……？好熟悉……  
莫名地放松了警惕，饿狼昏了过去。

（六）  
金属球棒的心情很复杂。  
原本是陪心爱的妹妹逛街挑选新裙子的，却被善子拉着手拖到了大街中央，面对脚下这坨不省人事的——连招呼也不打就消失很久了的饿狼。  
“……饿狼怎么会在这里？” 他紧蹙着双眉，下意识握紧了手中的球棒。  
平白无故地躺在大街上可不好玩，难道是什么新的狩猎玩法吗？  
“他还活着吗，哥哥？”善子在金属球棒身后，看着这具一动不动的“尸体”，抓紧了哥哥的衣角。  
喂喂……该不会这就死了吧？  
金属球棒蹲了下来，凑近了用球棒的顶端戳戳那颗脑袋，对方却一点反应也没有。  
球棒使劲把饿狼翻转了过来，让他平躺在地上，手指探到他的鼻间。“还有呼吸，看来是昏过去了……”金属球棒有些苦恼地挠挠后脑勺，又转头抬眼看看善子。  
善子显然很在意，双手搭在球棒的肩膀说道：“哥哥，不如我们把他带回家吧？就这样扔在大街，他会死的吧？”  
本想送到医院的，但是善子心地善良，非说不能见死不救——球棒无法拒绝那恳求的目光。“啊啊啊，善子……！我……我知道了！”  
拉住饿狼的一只手臂绕在自己脖子，把人搀扶了起来。  
果然还是把饿狼带回去，再问问情况比较好吧？  
金属球棒一咬牙，把饿狼扛在了自己的肩上。虽然对方看起来身材结实，但意外地抱起来并不那么沉啊？

（七）  
金属球棒气势全开，总算把“尸体”搬了回家，让他睡在自己的榻榻米上。善子打来了温水和毛巾，放在了床头。“哥哥，你的朋友就由你来照顾了。这几天学校要组织春游，不需要你每天来接我了。”  
“唔……嗯……”金属球棒看着不省人事的饿狼到失神，伸手抚摸了善子的脑袋，支吾着答应了。  
朋友吗……  
和饿狼也不知道能不能称得上是“朋友”……  
第一次交手后，就被对方缠上了。明明自称是英雄猎人，但战斗的时候却没有作为“猎物”处于生死一线的感觉，反倒是像是哪里来的野猫，在和自己嬉戏。  
球棒当然也知道饿狼的实力不可小觑，能把自己逼到数次绝境，然后进入气势和愤怒增强的状态。双方似乎都有这样类似的属性——遇强愈强，越打越带劲，直到其中一方主动收手，或者遇到了善子，交缠激斗才终止。每回对方似乎都很高兴的模样，但是……让他被迫破坏和妹妹的约定，或者追击怪人的任务被干扰，就让他有些不爽了。  
这样乖张到欠揍的家伙，却有一天消失彻底，没有留下任何活动的痕迹。  
并不是在担心对方。只是，奇怪地在意着这件事，以至于每次执行英雄任务被敌人从后方袭击，都下意识以为是饿狼在搞鬼。  
直到把所有怪人都打得稀巴烂，饿狼连影子都没一个的时候，他恨不得用球棒狠敲自己的脑袋。“……我到底……在想什么啊！？”  
如今饿狼就那样出现在跟前，而且是毫无防备失去意识的样子，让他感觉诡异得很，又不真实。  
躺在床上昏睡的饿狼难得安静老实。那长长的睫毛在脸上反射着银色的光，胸脯随着平稳的呼吸微微起伏，脸庞和衣服上都沾满了尘土，仔细一看，脖颈淡淡的红色印迹和手腕上分明的压痕预示着对方遭受了什么过分的对待。  
也罢，先让他醒过来再说。球棒把吸满温水的毛巾拧干，把饿狼的脸擦得干净了一些。再看身体的状况，还是洗个澡比较好吧……万一有哪里感染……  
不过，旁人也只能做到帮他换衣服这种事了。  
他不是没有做过这种照顾人的事，只是对方是饿狼的话，总感觉哪里很别扭。  
“为什么我要给英雄猎人做这种……啊……这什么衣服……也太难脱了吧……！！”球棒的额头逐渐挤出了井字，吃力地解着饿狼上衣的纽扣。缺乏技巧又心急到极点，一不小心就直接把衣服撕成了一半。  
“啊……抱歉啊，我把我的衣服给你好了。”球棒抹掉头上的汗。既然都这地步了，干脆也继续把裤子脱掉好了。  
都是男人，没什么好忌惮的。  
干脆利落地把宽松的裤子往下一扯。  
“咕噗！！！！！”球棒差点没戳瞎自己的双眼。猛地回头，还好善子出门了，不然肯定要捂住她的眼睛。  
——这家伙怎么不穿内裤就跑到大街上了？？？！！！太变态了吧——啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
下体银色的毛发嚣张地包围湿漉漉沾着白浊的性器，腰腹和大腿也是和脖颈肩膀同样的糟糕吻痕和淤青，打开的臀缝间还在默默流出可疑的液体。  
这样的视觉冲击和精神震撼，对于只背着妹妹偷偷在被窝里看小黄书的球棒来说，还是太消化不良了。  
他连忙把毛巾盖在了饿狼的关键部位，伸手打开衣柜拿新衣服。  
养的猫趁机踮着轻巧的脚步偷偷来到床上，用毛绒绒的小爪子在饿狼的脸上蹭了蹭。  
“你也别看他啊啊啊啊——！！！”球棒猛地双手把猫抱开，把它扔到房间外的地板上。  
“唔……？……什么别看……？”幽幽传出有些沙哑的声音，饿狼像是被猫的肉垫唤醒，抬起手背揉了揉自己的眼睛。意识逐渐恢复的过程中听到了什么喊叫声，自然地就跟着说话了。  
“哦，你醒了啊……”球棒把衣服扔到饿狼身上。  
“真狼狈啊，去洗澡换套衣服吧。”  
“金属……球棒？！”饿狼瞪大了眼睛。

（八）  
饿狼和金属球棒面对面坐在餐桌的两侧。球棒撑着下巴看着对方狼吞虎咽地把整个电饭煲里的米饭还有盘里的菜都一扫而空，短短十几分钟就把他家两三天的饭菜量消耗完，后悔了那么一秒钟不该给他做饭。  
“你是一个世纪都没吃饭吗……” 这家伙在别人家里还真不客气。  
“既然你把我从饭馆带了过来，当然也要负起我快饿死了的责任。”饿狼双手捧起装满味增汤的碗，一口气把它一饮而尽。  
“嗝……”心满意足地抚摸被食撑满的肚皮，饿狼惬意地呼了口气。  
醒过来后发现自己几乎是一丝不挂，第一时间以为是被水龙又抓了回去，但眼前的却是金属球棒。似乎人有所想时往往事情就会成真，顺着对方的邀请在他家里洗过了澡，换了干净的T恤和裤衩，再蹭一顿饭，饿狼感觉精神恢复了一些。但还不完全，他的依然莫名地感到没有力气，身子骨软得一推就倒。鼻腔喷出的气息火热得快烧着，脑袋也昏昏沉沉的。  
但这里是金属球棒的家里，他知道不能久留。“别跟别人说你见过我……不然，杀了你。”想从饭桌上站起身就走，却被绕到他身后的金属球棒用力地抓住了肩膀。  
“这样就想跑出去……你是笨蛋吗？”金属球棒眉头挤成一团，“连我都看得出来你的身体没法像以前一样自如地活动。”  
金属球棒不知道为什么，就操心了起来。反正不能放任对方出门搞事情让英雄协会头疼，或者在外面被什么人袭击，甚至死在什么地方。……可恶，饿狼也不是轻易会被干掉的家伙，但今天晕倒在路上，让他觉得对对方情况的判断需要更新了。  
“被发现了吗……”饿狼转眼看神情写满了执着的球棒，心里咯噔地停顿了几秒。难不成是自己失去意识的时候，被对方发现了被囚禁和侵犯过的痕迹吗？  
喉结滑动着咽下口水，抓住了球棒的手臂，“坚持把我这种人留在家……你还真是恶趣味。”  
“哈啊？我说你……明明是在发烧吧！？”球棒趁其不备，用另外一只手覆上饿狼的额头。果不其然，烫手得很。饿狼是没有察觉到，自己的脸和耳根是有多红吧，那副嚣张欠揍的脸染上几分不自觉的楚楚可怜，傻子都知道不对劲。“刚才就觉得你的身体烫得不行。”  
饿狼被球棒的这一唐突的举动吓得睁大双目退缩身体，脸颊的绯红更加鲜明。这样关心意味的肢体触碰……该说离开父母之后就再也没有体会过了吗？  
心跳无法停止。  
“你……你好多事诶！！！”  
把球棒的手从身上拿开，饿狼破罐子破摔地转身摊上沙发。金属球棒说得倒是有一些道理，就算坚持出去，一时半会儿又能在哪里找到庇护所？  
算了。等身体恢复了再揍他一顿吧……  
“你躺好吧，我去买药。”球棒确认了饿狼是不打算逃跑了，披上了制服外套。他记得家附近的药店也就10分钟的距离。  
“嘁……‘英雄’可真酷啊。”饿狼看球棒出门的背影，头枕着双臂在沙发上翘起二郎腿。  
无论是面对水龙，还是独处，都想要拒绝承认被对方吸引，但……还是无法自控地想要靠近——身为“英雄”所散发的正义感，明明在其他职业英雄身上是那么虚伪恶心，但他却不讨厌金属球棒。  
心中已经快成死水的那一潭，泛起层层涟漪。长久身处黑暗时拼命想要抓住的一丝亮光，此时化为热烈的火焰。

（九）  
“唔……难受……”饿狼躺在沙发上，身体仿佛要蒸发了一般，呼吸变得急促，汗从双额和脖颈流下，感觉T恤也要浸湿。在浴室清理过了体内，但屁股还是疼得不行，或许是什么地方裂开了，就像发生过好几次的那样——被水龙粗鲁地侵犯然后内射，第二天就生病发烧。  
天知道是不是被下了什么药，让他的体质变得这样敏感脆弱。  
门锁发出转动的声音，球棒回来了。  
球棒来到了沙发坐好，从塑料袋里掏出那一盒退烧药，阅览上面的用法和注意事项。“每日2次……使用方法……嗯……”  
球棒的神情突然凝重。  
那包装盒上明晃晃地写着肛门给药，而不是传统的内服。  
买的时候他可没有留心这样的字眼，只是店员推荐了一款特效药他就毫不怀疑地付钱走人了。虽然这是正儿八经的治疗手段，但看过了饿狼的屁股，便无法冷静地对待这种奇奇怪怪的场景！  
要把鱼雷形的药丸塞进那种地方什么的……  
有些苦恼地扶额，球棒手颤抖着把药递了过去，“呐，药。”他感觉他也像发了烧似的，脸颊发烫起来。  
饿狼接过了药，看了看说明的文字，脸都黑了。“你……”羞耻感充斥了头脑，拳头忍不住握紧使出流水岩碎拳。  
“但店员说这是最好的特效药……”球棒勉力压抑着一丝愧疚感，凑近了饿狼，“别介意这种小事了，还是退烧比较要紧吧！！”  
这是什么百分百的肌肉笨蛋啊？！  
“明明是被推销了这种铁定卖不出去的失败产品吧！！！！”  
饿狼气得几乎要翻白眼晕过去。“我不要……！”  
“你不自己弄，难道是要我帮你吗？”球棒火气一上来，双手撑在饿狼脑袋两侧，上身禁锢了他。“给我好好治病啊混蛋！！！！”  
“你他妈……！！！”饿狼伸手推着球棒的脸，“我就不！！！！”  
对饿狼来说，屁股被塞进东西已经是家常便饭，但面对球棒还是无法感到放松。不想在他面前露出那种样子……不想被他看到被玩弄得乱七八糟的屁股……  
“烦死了——！！！！”球棒感到不耐烦，对方越是反抗他越是能使出蛮力压制。所幸此时饿狼的力气也不大，能强硬地把饿狼翻个面，让他屁股朝上趴在沙发上。  
“反、反正都看过了，是男人就别这么婆婆妈妈的！！！”满脸通红的球棒压上饿狼，三下五除二就把饿狼的裤衩扒拉到膝盖处，露出紧实挺翘的臀瓣。  
“唔……呜！”饿狼脸贴在沙发的布料，眼睁睁地看着裤子被脱，下身凉飕飕的，想死的心都有了。  
好羞耻。真真正正的金属球棒，正盯着他的屁股，手指在穴口处试探性地抚摸，类似爱抚的动作，让他感到心痒难耐又恼羞成怒。  
“你在摸哪里啊……操……”修长的手指抓着身下的沙发，夹紧了双腿忍耐着变得也越来越兴奋的前方。光是被球棒抚弄后面，他就快要硬了。  
“啊，说明书上说要先扩张……现在你这里应该没法直接放进去吧。”球棒的手指在饿狼的入口处戳弄，紧致的肉穴终于能吞入一个指节。他可没试过对着男人的屁股做这种事情，只知道饿狼炙热柔软的甬道吮吸着他的手指，内里好像湿润得滴出水，被包裹的感觉有些怪异，但又……莫名很舒服。  
像av里的女性一样。  
饿狼忍不住想，什么破烂说明书。真想把这药厂废了。  
“嗯啊……我要……杀了你……”后穴被对方粗大的指节撑开，那生涩胆怯的手法让他有些火大，却还是不能自已地泄出了淫荡的呻吟。  
“我才想杀了你！！！”球棒额间露出了青筋，加重手上的力道把全根手指伸入。“为什么要逼我帮你做这种事啊……！！”  
指尖似是按压到了敏感点，饿狼猛地抬起头，下体涨得发疼。  
不行……好糟糕……这家伙到底在干什么啊！！！  
简直和做爱一样……  
不是没想象过被球棒触碰的场景，特别是被水龙侵犯着的时候，他总是忍不住想到金属球棒。  
饿狼身后传来撕开包装的声音。 “快结束……”饿狼的声音带上了柔软的腔调，眼角也泛红着，差点噙满眼泪。  
感到对方总算把药丸推入了体内，那手指抽出的一瞬间带上了黏腻的液体，穴口像被玩弄了一番般柔软湿润，泛着水光。  
“……”球棒默默给饿狼提好了裤子，起身向厕所走去。  
只是个男人的屁股，为什么他自己也兴奋了起来啊……？饿狼的那个地方，散发着诱人的信号，作为男人，无法抗拒地下身有了感觉。  
偷偷地在厕所来了一发。  
而饿狼瘫在沙发上，嘴里含着温度计，额头被敷上冰块，并没有发现金属球棒和他同样鼓起的裆部。  
啊……不就是上个药，硬了。一定是长期被水龙玩弄过屁股的原因……  
还有被金属球棒碰……为什么会那么有感觉啊……  
理由清清楚楚地在心里，却无法坦率地承认。  
饿狼闭上了眼睛。


End file.
